There are many operations that utilize large amounts of acetylene, making the use of a single cylinder at a time impractical. In these instances, as an alternative, several cylinders can be interconnected and used in combination with a manifold to provide a constant source of acetylene to an operation. A conventional arrangement involves cylinders that are delivered to the worksite or customer point of use where they are interconnected together with a manifold. Equipment may be utilized to regulate the delivery of acetylene to a point of use. However, such a manifold of cylinders contains numerous drawbacks. For example, the supply of acetylene can be interrupted due to delays in switching from an empty acetylene source to a fresh acetylene source. Additionally, there is generally a lack of proper monitoring means for ensuring when the acetylene supply system has deviated from preset operational limits. Still further, the cylinders generally have to be transported to a refilling station when the delivery pressure drops below a predetermined set point.
More recently, in an attempt to more effectively supply larger amounts of acetylene in comparison to cylinders which are interconnected by a manifold, multiple cylinders have been arranged on a trailer and then used at a site while remaining on the trailer. Such an approach eliminates the unloading and reloading of the cylinders at the point of use, thereby making it easier to replace empty cylinders with filled cylinders. However, such acetylene trailer arrangements still suffer numerous drawbacks, including interruptions in supply of acetylene to the point of use as a result of delays occurring during switchover from an empty trailer to a new trailer. Additionally, conventional acetylene trailer systems continue to lack proper monitoring means for ensuring when the acetylene supply system has deviated from preset operational limits.
Interrupted supply of acetylene typically leads to significant downtime, production costs and unacceptable reduction in throughput. In view of such drawbacks, there is a need for improved acetylene supply systems.